Hero of Light (Legend of Zelda)
Summary The Hero of Light is the title given to the game's central characters, who are actually the avatar characters of the BS-X. The characters are otherwise supposed to be based on the player as the character's name and gender reflects the player's broadcast ID. Six years after the events of A Link to the Past and during Link's absence, Hyrule's peace and tranquility comes to a sudden end as Princess Zelda begins to have reoccurring dreams of a looming evil. She and Aginah, the brother of Sahasrahla, later witness a flash of light within the forest and find a child when they go investigate and take him or her to rest at Sahasrahla's old hideaway. While they are confused by the child's strange tunic and concerned that Link hasn't returned to Hyrule, Zelda starts to wonder if the child may be endowed with the power of courage, and believe him or her to be the Hero of Light. The young hero soon embarks on a quest to find several ancient stone tablets to help discern the onslaught of evil. With the help of the Fortune Teller, the trio later learns that though Link had defeated Ganon previously, the King of Evil's spirit had lived on through his malice. Ganon had learned of the Hero of Light's power and had coveted it, hoping to use it to be fully reborn, and had subsequently summoned the hero into Hyrule. Using the Silver Arrows, the Hero of Light battled Ganon and defeated him. With peace restored to Hyrule, the hero then disappears in a flash of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Unknown, referred to as The Hero of Light Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Can be Male or Female depending on the one chosen Age: Unknown, seem to be the same age as Link during his adventures in a Link to The Past Classification: Hero of Light, Person from Another World Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Defeated all the same bosses A Link to the Past Link fought prior to gaining the Full Triforce. Obtained the Master Sword. Defeated Ganon). Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D 'with the Master Sword 'Travel Speed: Supersonic, higher with pegasus boots Combat Speed: FTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL, possibly Immeasurable (Could keep up with Ganon) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, possibly higher (The “Powerful Gloves” should be comparable to the Titan Gloves) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Was completely unaffected by a bolt of lightning that killed all other monsters on screen. Could tank hits from Ganon.) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range with a sword, a couple of meters with magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow Powers and Abilities: ' |-| Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use a sword, a bow, and a hammer in combat), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Fire Manipulation (With lantern and fire rod), Paralysis Inducement (With boomerang), Statistics Amplification (With Blue Clothes and Red Clothes), Creation (With the Cane of Somaria), Attack Reflection (With the Mirror Shield), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Rod), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invisibility (With Magic cape), Regeneration & Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. With silver arrows), Resistance to Transmutation (During rain storms all monsters will turn into Zoras however the Hero of Light is unaffected), Power Nullification (It was stated that Ganon planned to take the powers of the youth through bringing them into this world however he was capable of fighting with his magic.), Sealing, Soul Manipulation, & Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions.) |-| Master Sword= Has the Master Sword, which gives them: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation 'Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Hero of Light (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. Shields *'Red Shield:' The Red Shield is an enhanced version of Hero of Light's original shield. It is capable of absorbing small fireballs. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. |-|Equipment= *'Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Hero of Light. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Hero of Light can deftly shoot arrows from it. Silver arrows kill evil, even rendering them to dust and preventing regeneration with a single one. *'Hammer:' Slow but a powerful weapon that pounds things into the ground and destroys obstacles in the way. *'Bottles:' Store bottled items. *'Bug-Catching Net:' A net used for catching bugs and fairies. It is very good at reflecting magic. *'Cane of Somaria:' A magical cane that allows Hero of Light to create magical blocks that damage those that come in contact with it. Hero of Light can detonate it whenever he wants. *'Magic Cape:' A cape that makes the Hero of Light intangible, invisible, and invincible for as long as he/she has the magic power for it. *'Hookshot:' It allows Hero of Light to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in or drag Hero of Light to them. *'Fire Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot pillars of flames. *'Ice Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot magical blue energy that freezes on contact. *'Flute:' A woodwind instrument that summons a duck that flies anywhere he pleases. *'Magic Powder:' A magical powder that has varying effects, but the most common one is that when sprinkled onto an enemy, it turns them into slime. Which has them no longer want to fight you and gives you information. *'Shovel:' Lets Hero of Light dig. |-|Pickups= *'Heart :' A collectible that restores his life. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. |-|Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Hero of Light a good bit when drank. *'Green Potion:' Restores Hero of Light’s magic. *'Blue Potion:' Does both. *'Gold Potion:' As well as replenishing both health and magic, it temporarily allows the Hero of Light to charge Spin Attacks twice as quickly and makes them twice as strong with sword attacks until the first hit. Other Bottled Items *'Golden Bee:' Releases a friendly bee that attacks all enemies of Hero of Light. *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Hero of Light or revives them if he dies. *'Mushrooms:' Weird magical mushrooms that have varying effects. They’re normally ingredients for Magic Powder. If ingested, there are varying effects. The most common is either a long sleep or transmutation into a woodland creature. |-|Wearables= Clothes *'Red Mail:' The strongest of Hero of Light’s natural clothing. Reduces damage taken by ¾. *'Zora's Flippers:' Allows the Hero of Light to swim in the water. Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' The Titan’s Mitts, and the Power Glove. The function of both of these is to increase Hero of Light’s lifting strength, allowing them to lift the heaviest of items. *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Hero of Light to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Hero of Light a dash attack. There is small charge-up time for this. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Unknown whether they're as smart as Link however the minute they gained a sword they were capable of wielding it in combat similarly to Link and defeat Ganondorf.) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack' - Hero of Light holds out their sword and charges it full of energy to unleash a devastating spinning slash. *'Dash Attack' - Hero of Light charges themself with the pegasus boots and holds out their sword for a dash attack. Note: Ancient Stone Tablets is thought to take place during Link’s Awakening as there are small mentions to things such as Link still being in the dream world of Koholint. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Geniuses Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bombs Category:Bow User Category:Hammer Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Empowerment Users